


Tied my Life (To Yours)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Alec keeps getting injured on missions Magnus has to deal with the aftermath, what happens when he have had enough of seeing his love hurt?Or3 times Alec got hurt and Magnus didn't do anything about it + 1 time he did just the thingSorry I suck at summaries and titles





	Tied my Life (To Yours)

I.

 

It was almost midnight and Magnus was sitting on the couch with a glass of cocktail in his hand. He wasn't drinking it, he was just giving his hand something to hold. He knew if his hands were empty he'd go straight to his phone.

The only sound in the room was Magnus' own breathing and the clock ticking in the background. The sound of keys jiggling brought Magnus back to reality. He heard footsteps stumbling all the way from the door to the living room.

Alexander.

Magnus put the glass on the nearby table and stood up, only to turn around and face his boyfriend all dishevelled and bloody. 

"Alexander!! What the hell happened? I thought it was just a simple mission this time!", Magnus cried while catching his nearly unconscious boyfriend.

"We got ambushed", Alec said in between pants.

Magnus slowly placed Alec on the couch while ridding him from the torn leather jacket, there was a long and ugly gash going from his left shoulder almost to his elbow. Magnus eyed the blood covering his boyfriend's arm not able to voice the horrible thoughts going through his mind.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it looks. I-I mean I've had worse", Alec said softly, trying and failing to ease his boyfriend's worries.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?", Magnus said bitterly.

"No, I'm sorry that was stupid. Would you please hand me my stele? I think it's somewhere in my jacket", Alec said 

Magnus moved away from him and rummaged through the torn and bloody jacket until he found the stele. The stele glowed a deep red just like every time he touched it. He handed it over to Alec and watched him run it over his healing rune. He watched the skin stitching itself back to normal, leaving behind a silver scar.

"I feel like I've been run over by a train and I could probably sleep for a week", Alec said letting his head fall to the back of the couch

If only you could stay home and safe for a week, Magnus thought.

"C'mon, Shadowhunter you're in desperate need of a bath", Magnus said trying to put on a smile and carefully helping Alec to stand up.

.

II.

 

Magnus was in bed this time with a book on his lap. He tried to focus on the words in front of him but he couldn't, all he did was read the same sentence over and over again. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 2 am and Alec hasn't come home yet or even called him to say that the mission went well.

He shut the book, giving up on reading it when his mind is going around in circles. He took off his glasses and slid down the bed and pulling the cover over himself. He wasn't going to sleep and he knew that. It wouldn't hurt to just pretend though.

He heard the door clicking shut and few footsteps. Alec wasn't alone Magnus assumed. He pushed the covers off his body and slipped on his robe and went outside.

He found Alec on the couch holding his bloody right thigh while trying to take off the thigh holster. Jace was helping Izzy in getting out what looked like pieaces of glass from her arms.

"Sorry, we woke you up Magnus but Alec insisted that we come here so you can take a look on Izzy", Jace said but didn't stray his attention from his sister's bloody arms.

"Care to tell me what happened this time?", Magnus said kneeling next to Alec, blue magic flew from his fingers about to start healing his injured boyfriend but Alec's hand stopped him midair.

"It's not that bad, just an iratze will do and a good night's sleep", he said with soft smile that didn't reach his tired eyes, Magnus nodded and made his way to Isabelle.

"Mr. Superman here thought it was alright to stand in front Izz and take the hit for her. He literally pushed her out of the way and he didn't even have his bow on him", Jace explained .

"What did you want me to do, Jace? Let that asshole sink the seraph blade into my sister?", Alec snapped.

"Oh, no apparently it's alright that you throw yourself into his seraph blade instead", Jace sassed him back

"You'd have done the exact same thing!!", Alec yelled this time.

"Alright enough!! You're in no state to be yelling and so are you Jace, go put some runes on each other while I fix dear Isabelle here, alright?", Magnus said.

He watched the parabatai drag their tired feet to the bathroom and he moved his attention back to Isabelle's injured arms.

"Boys", Izzy said with a small chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

.

 

III.

 

Magnus was engrossed in a deep chat with Catarina about her recent patient in the hospital when his phone rang. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he saw the caller ID. 

"Sorry, dear. I have to take this.", He said with and apologetic look but Catarina waved him away.

"Go, you weirdo", she said and downed the rest of her Martini.

Magnus took the phone away and hit the answer button, "Jace? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, not really. It's Alec, there's been an attack."

"Attack? What do you mean? Is he alright? I'm coming right now, where are you?", Magnus said frantically.

"Calm down, Magnus. Do you really think I'd be this calm if he wasn't alright? It was just a foresaken, Alec was taken by surprise. The silent brothers fixed him though, he's in the infirmiry right now", Jace explained.

"I'm coming anyways", Magnus said and hung up before Jace gave him an answer.

He put on his black coat and went back to Catarina, he explained the situation and without a word she opened a portal for him. They said their goodbyes and he stepped into the portal.

He arrived right outside the infirmiry. He saw Izzy sitting next to the bed in which Alec was sleeping peacefully with a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder and chest. Izzy looked up and met Magnus' gaze. 

"He's alright, I promise. The silent brothers put him to sleep so he can heal faster", she said while giving Magnus a warm hug.

"Mag-us", Alec said in a raspy voice and both his sister and boyfriend moved to his side.

"I'm here, Alexander. How are you feeling?" , Magnus said and taking his hand in his.

"Drowsy", Alec said trying to pry his heavy eyes open.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a bit. Don't do this to me again, hermano", Izzy said and gave Alec a soft kiss on his forehead.

Alec pushed himself up and grunted while doing so. Magnus moved the pillows behind his back to help him set back properly. He sat next to him on the bed and took a long look on his boyfriend's bandaged body.

"Why does it have to be like that?", Magnus said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?", Alec said with a forrowed brow.

"When Jace called I almost had a heart attack, Alec", Magnus said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I swear I told him not to call you", Alec said touching Magnus' face.

"That's precisely my point!! You're acting as if this is normal, Alec!", Magnus cried, "I lost count of how many times I've found you bloodied and wrapped in bandages!"

"This is my job, Magnus! I'm sorry if this isn't what you signed up for but it is what it is", Alec said taking his hands from his boyfriend's angry face.

"You don't care what happens to you, do you?", Magnus said letting out a humourless laugh.

"No, not really. I'm a shadowhunter, I'm going to die one way or another. If not today maybe tomorrow or next month", Alec said dismissively.

"How can you say that, Alec?", Magnus said trying not to sound absolutely wrecked by the facts his boyfriend keeps throwing at him. "You know what? Don't answer that" 

Magnus ran his hand through his hair messing it up but not giving a damn when an idea hit his mind. 

You are giving me no other choice, Magnus thought.

He moved back to the bed, he put his fingers under Alec's chin to lift up his face. He ran his finger tips over his cheekbones, Alec held his wrists just wanting to be close to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt", Alec said and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' pulse point on his wrist. Magnus felt his heart melt just like every time it did when Alec kissed any part of him. Magnus placed his lips on top of Alec's just a soft kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"It's alright, my love. What matters is that you are here and safe", Magnus whispered afraid if he spoke louder the moment would be ruined.

Alec scooted over to let Magnus slip into the small bed next to him. The bed wasn't exactly made for two people in their size so Alec slid down the bed a little bit to position his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus ran his fingers through the soft black strands and heard Alec let out a sigh. Soon he felt Alec's breathing even out giving him a sign that he fell asleep again.

 

.

IV.

 

Morning came and Magnus didn't get any sleep last night. His mind was whirling with what he did last night. He knew he was being reckless but he also had no other choice. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Alec. Each time he saw him injured, his heart broke a little. He wouldn't survive if he lost him for good one time.

He felt Alec move beside him indicating that he's waking up. His hair was an adorable mess and he kept rubbing his eyes like a little boy, Magnus felt like his heart was too big for his chest with the love that he held for that man.

"Mags? You look like you haven't slept, are you alright?", Alec said his eyes moving with concern all over his boyfriend's face.

"You know I can't sleep anywhere but in our bed, and I don't know about you but this bed feels like a torture compared to ours", Magnus said lightly.

"Can't blame you on that one"

....

They got up after that and went home. They both needed a change of clothes and obviously a shower. Alec carefully removed the bandages that covered most of his right side. He threw them in the trash and activated his iratze hoping it will help, but he still felt sore all over.

"Are you okay, love?", Magnus said from behind.

"Y-yeah fine, don't worry", Alec said with a strained voice.

"Don't lie to me, Alexander", Magnus said shaking his head.

"I told you, I'm fi-", Alec couldn't even finish the word as he gasped in pain and tried to hold onto the wall to keep himself from falling.

Magnus was beside him in a second, resting all of Alec's weight on his and moving them to the bed. As soon as he placed Alec on the bed properly, he snapped his fingers and started to move his blue magic all over Alec's upper body. When he was done they both let out a sigh of relief. 

Alec saw Magnus rubbing his own right shoulder, he frowned. "Are you alright? I think you've used enough magic for today", Alec said sitting up and touched Magnus' shoulder, Magnus immediately flinched and his face was twisted in pain.

Alec was more alarmed now than ever, "I'm fine, I just pulled a muscle that's all", he said moving away from the bed but Alec held him in place, "You're a shitty liar, Magnus Bane and we both know it", Alec said sternly "Now, tell me what happened to your shoul-", Magnus didn't let him finish "It's funny how you keep getting hurt and you don't react half as much as you are right now", he said.

"I told you before, I don't care what happens to me. Stop turning the conversation over" 

"Well, that ends here and now, Alexander", Magnus said getting up 

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me, you don't care what happens to yourself but you damn will care about what happens to mine!"

It hit Alec like a punch to the stomach. 

"No, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did", Alec started shaking his head in denial.

"I'm a shitty liar, remember?", Magnus replied 

"Magnus, what did you do? By the angel !! You can feel my pain right now, can't you?", He got up and touched Magnus' shoulders gently, he saw Magnus clench his jaw to bite down a whimper of pain. He suddenly felt like crying. 

"You gave me no other choice, Alexander", Magnus said and pressed his lips together to stop other words from coming out of his mouth.

"What did you do, Magnus?", Alec asked again, it sounded like he was in trance and that was the only phrase he could form.

"Remember when you said that you couldn't live without me? Well, guess what my Alexander? I can't live without you either", Magnus said with eyes filled with tears.

"Can't or won't?", Alec asked but he already knew the answer to his question, he stepped back from Magnus and sat down on the bed, he buried his head in his hands.

"I had no other choice, you wouldn't give a damn about what happens to your life. You throw yourself in danger every damn day, do you know how that makes me feel, Alexander?", Magnus said he didn't shout, he didn't even move, he just wanted Alec to hear him for once.

"So, you just decide to make yourself feel my pain? How does that make anything better?", Alec said with a muffled voice. He didn't receive any response. He lifted up his head. "Isn't that what you did?" Magnus still didn't answer him.

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no that's not what I did"

Alec got up in a flash and Magnus knew where he was going, he was headed to his study room. He didn't even try to stop him. He just followed him there. He saw Alec going through several books and texts. He knew what he was looking for and Magnus gave him the time to find it himself. He suddenly stopped and read frantically and then he started breathing harder than normal.

"Alexander, calm down you're gonna hurt yourself", he tried to get him to look at him.

"You .. I can't believe you would .. Oh god", Alec shut the book he was reading from and just rested his palm against his forehead. "You tied your life to mine?!", Alec shouted. "Are you out of your damn mind, Magnus? There has to be a way to reverse whatever you did!!"

"That's not possible, I'm afraid"

"By the angel, why would you do such an idiotic thing, Magnus? Haven't we been through enough already?", Alec held both of Magnus' hands in his "Please, if you love me try to find a way to break this, I'm begging you"

"Is it that bad? Me wanting to die with you?"

"It's the worst thing you could ever possibly think of, Magnus. It's my destiny to die in a battlefield but you don't deserve this. You deserve to live and love again, Magnus. I'm not worthy of your life and I'll never forgive myself if I caused you to throw your life that carelessly", Alec said and wiped the tears running down his lover's cheeks.

"I'm not. This isn't me throwing my life. This is me being selfish by not wanting to feel the pain of not being without you. I want this, Alexander", Magnus said clutching Alec's arms.

"You're an absolute idiot and I love you so damn much", he said. He found no point in arguing anymore, this was Magnus' decision and he will respect it even thoughit hurt like hell.

"I love you too, Alexander", he tipped his head up and caught Alec's lips in his, he put all of his love and emotions into that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea going around for so long and I decided to give it a try  
> Lemme know what you think xx


End file.
